utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Rowdy's Wrangler
Rowdy's Wrangler (also known as Rowdy Chic) came to life when UTSA's first football season kicked off in 2011. Rowdy's Wrangler is the official escort of Rowdy, the roadrunner. She accompanies him at every special event happening on campus and every home football game at the Alamodome. She is in charge of Rowdy and guides him while interacting with fans throughout tailgates. During the football game Rowdy is needed at certain Marketing events happening. It could be from being in the big screen, or needing him to congratulate people up in the VIP suites. Rowdy's Wrangler also works closely with UTSA Cheer, Pom Squad and band. She is the leader of getting the student section excited for football games and she is required to go to Rowdy Roar in order to learn the chants. The first Rowdy's Wrangler was Alexandra Morgan Lykes from Victoria, Texas. Allye started the tradition in August 2011 and graduated in May 2013. She passed it down to Ileana Gonzalez from Guadalajara, Mexico in August 2013. In April 2015, Ileana passed it down to Tiffany Jason. Tiffany became Rowdy's Wrangler for two years before passing it on to De'Asia Flukers in Spring 2017. Alexandra Morgan Lykes Allye was born in Victoria, Texas and lived there with her father, mother and older brother. She was crowned Queen Victoria in 2009 and graduated from Memorial High School. She then moved to San Antonio, Texas to study marketing at the University of Texas at San Antonio. She became Rowdy's Wrangler in 2011 and graduated in 2013. Allye created her own company from 2014 to 2016 in San Antonio. She is currently now back in Victoria, Texas with her family. Ileana Gonzalez Ileana Gonzalez was born in Guadalajara, Mexico and moved to Houston, Texas in 2007 with her immediate family. She attended Clear Lake High School located in Houston, Texas. Ileana graduated in 2012 and moved to San Antonio, Texas to attend UTSA. Ileana was selected Rowdy's Wrangler in August of 2013. She also earned the title of Ms. UTSA 2014 in the fall semester of 2014. A semester later, Spring of 2015, she was elected Student Body President becoming the first female to ever hold all three titles. Ileana handed down her position as Rowdy's Wrangler Spring 2015. She graduated in May 2016 with a Bachelor in Business Administration with a concentration in Entrepreneurship. Tiffany Jason Tiffany Jason was raised in Rapid City, South Dakota. She was part of a military family where she quickly moved 9 times to end up in San Antonio, TX. Tiffany graduated from Ronald Reagan High School in San Antonio in 2013. Tiffany was a sophomore when she got chosen out of 10 girls that applied for the position. Tiffany was named Rowdy's Wrangler in the Spring of 2015. She held the position for two years. She graduated in May 2017 with a double major in both Marketing and Sport, Event, and Tourism Management from UTSA. De'Asia Flukers De'Asia Flukers was born in Palmdale California. De'Asia graduated from Oak Ridge High School in Oak Ridge, Tennessee in 2013. De'Asia was a senior when she got chosen out of 12 girls that applied for the position. De'Asia was named Rowdy's Wrangler in the Spring of 2017. She held the position 1 year. She graduated with her masters degree in May 2018. Category:AthleticsCategory:2011-2012 AthleticsCategory:RowdyCategory:FootballCategory:Mascot Category:Rowdy's Wrangler Category:UTSA Category:UTSA football